Questions and Answers
by DarkElements10
Summary: -Deleted Scene from Darkness Of My Past-. Everyone spent so much time trying to figure out what Riley's phone password was. What is it? How will Kendall figure it out? Kendall/OC


**Questions and Answers**

**By: Riley  
**

**Summary**** – -Deleted Scene from Darkness Of My Past-. Everyone spent so much time trying to figure out what Riley's phone password was. What is it? How will Kendall figure it out? Kendall/OC**

* * *

The chilly air blew across the nearly empty park as Kendall Knight and Riley Jackson-McGuire made their way through it. Every now and then, they would stop so Riley could draw something from the scenery. Kendall didn't mind, it was relaxing and it being the first time that he had been out of the US, it was nice to be able to see the scenery.

Plus, it gave him time to think about the status of their potential new relationship. They had kissed twice so far and he would _definitely _be lying if he said he didn't enjoy either of them. But he wasn't sure how to bring it up around her, not knowing how she'd react. There were two ways that he knew she would go about it, make a joke out of it, or find a way to make fun of him (she had a good way of doing it) or he would ask her about their status, and she would be vague about it, making him the one that had to figure out whether or not things were going to move forward between them.

_And there's the fact that I don't want to move faster than she is and scare her, or make her push me even further away. _Kendall shook his head. _I don't want that to happen anymore, I want her to know that I'm always going to be there to help her. _He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Riley sitting crouched next to a flower bush, sketching them out. He smiled a little as he watched her continuously look back and forth from her sketch book to the plant, her face set in concentration.

Riley turned her head to the side, seemingly noticing that he was looking at her. She pushed her strand of red hair out of her eyes as she stood up, flipping her book closed with a flap of her hand. "What?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing," he replied with a quick shrug, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Just looking around, you know, Aus is just as amazing as you guys are always saying."

Riley let out a short laugh as she shook her head. "One thing though, Hockey-Head," she held up her left index finger. "Unless you're an Australian, you don't get to cal lit Aus." She reached out and lightly slapped him on the stomach with her sketch book as she continued walking down the path once more, shooting a smirk at Kendall over her shoulder.

Kendall hurried to catch up to her. "And here I thought that after being months apart, you would forget to call me Hockey-Head or Eyebrows or whatever." He said.

"And stop annoying you when it's so easy?" Riley placed a hand on her chest. "Never!"

"Of course." Kendall slid his hands into his jeans pockets as the two continued to walk through the park. T

he sun started to set, sending an array of pinks, yellows, and light purples across the darkening sky. It really set the mood for them. Australia is a very relaxing place, the views and the sunrises and sunsets something that many people came out to see. Any tension that was between them before was starting to melt away as they fell back into the steady pace of their close friendship. As it got darker, Riley shivered involuntarily, suddenly noticing that her tank-top and shorts wasn't going to help her much. Her shoulder length black hair swayed behind her as the cool wind caught the stray strands of her hair. Her dark blue eyes held a look of annoyance as she tightened her hands.

"Do you want my shirt?" Kendall asked, noticing her shivering. He subconsciously ran his hand through his blonde hair, not sure if he should have asked. _I'm her friend, I can offer her my shirt, there's no problem with that._

Riley shook her head, "No, I don't need it."

Kendall laughed at her stubbornness, "You're obviously cold, just take it." He pulled off his blue flannel shirt and held it out to her.

Riley shook her head. "I don't need it." She insisted. "You're going to be cold."

"Oh please," Kendall snorted. "You basically have a heart attack at the thought of going to Minnesota, since it gets down to -8 degrees over there." He held his shirt out again. "You're cold and I'm used to it." Riley opened her mouth to say something and Kendall shot his hand out, placing it over her mouth. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." He added.

Riley's shoulder slumped in annoyance and Kendall removed his hand, holding it out to her once more. "Thanks," she mumbled as she took it and pulled it on, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows.

"You're welcome." Kendall replied. He paused for a moment as he tilted his head to the side, looking her up and down. "You look good in it."

"Don't push it.' Riley said shortly.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence for a few more minutes. Kendall's head was running with thoughts about what to do or what to say, to keep the conversation going. He didn't mind the silence at all, he was just trying to find a good way to get to the question that he was afraid of asking.

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed after a moment. He blushed a little as Riley laughed at him, obviously making fun of the excitement that he had put into the question. He cleared his throat, lowering your voice. "If you want to hear it at least."

"And what would that be?" Riley pressed.

"Let's play Twenty Questions." Kendall said with a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "Any question you want to ask and the other has to answer truthfully." He crossed his arms over his chest as Riley gave him a skeptical look. He leaned forward slightly, still smirking at her. "That is, unless you're scared."

"Scared of a question?" She asked, turning her head a little as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Scared of the answer."

Riley reached up and light drummed her fingers against her lips as she thought about it. She looked back at Kendall and pushed his face away from her. "Stop looking at me like that and I'll play." She said with a short sigh. "Are you going to go first?"

"Sure," Kendall shrugged passively and thought of the first question. "I already know what your favorite color is so, uh," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's your favorite number?"

Riley slowly gave a wry smile. "Really?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's the best you could come up with?" She tilted her head to the side. "Oh well, my favorite number is 11."

Kendall's smirk faded, his competitive edge already coming up to the surface. Even a game as simple as 20 questions made him competitive "So what's your great question?" he grumbled.

Riley hardly had to think of a question before one came to mind. Her source of entertainment from Kendall, and what solidified part of their relationship…_friendship_ was that she made fun of him as much as possible. So why not go straight for what would embarrass him on the first question? "Boxers or briefs?" she asked nonchalantly.

Kendall flushed pink almost immediately. "Do you really have to ask about what I wear under my clothes?"

"Yes," Riley nodded, her smile widening. "Answer the question."

"Boxers," Kendall muttered.

"Is that what you're wearing right now?" Her eyes quickly shifted downward before they made direct eye contact with his own. Her cheeks tinged a light pink as she reached up a hand and scratched her forehead.

"Sorry, only one question per turn," Kendall grinned as he lightly nudged her with his elbow. He thought for a moment. "Let's see. Oh! What are you most afraid of?"

Riley hesitated, looking straight ahead. Kendall studied her, noticing the worried expression on her face. She bit her lower lip for a moment before running a hand through her hair and then messed with the end of one of her pigtails. "You promise you won't laugh?" She asked, lowering her voice, sounding almost like a little girl.

"Of course." Kendall nodded. "You know that you can trust me."

"My worst fear…." Riley let out a sigh, a faraway look in her eyes. "Is being alone…being left by the people that I care most about."

Kendall took a deep breath. _I can't believe that I'm about to ask this. _He let out his breath and looked straight forward as well, hoping that she couldn't see his face. "Am I one of those people you care about?"

She smirked, "Maybe."

_Of course. _Kendall couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. The way that their relationship…_friendship_ was, he figured that he would have gotten a straight answer. _Don't panic, you still have time to figure things out. _He licked his lips. "That's not that bad," he reasoned, trying to make her feel better. "Most people are scared of stupid things like clowns or spiders. You, on the other hand, care about people close to you."

Riley nodded. "Ok, my turn." She thought for a moment. "Who's your favorite player on the Minnesota Wild, Hockey-Head?"

"Easy, Pierre-Marc Bouchard." Kendall smiled, ignoring her dig.

"Captain?" Riley guessed.

"And probably the best player on the team," Kendall conceded with an excited smile. He tried not to talk about it too much though. He got into this state when it came to hockey that it seemed to annoy everyone around him, but they didn't get what was so great about it. The adrenaline, the ice, the feeling of getting a goal. It was nothing short of a rush. (No pun intended). The only bad thing about it was the fact that he was with the girl that had given him the very annoying nickname Hockey-Head due to that obsession. "So, what's your favorite band?" he asked. "Could it be a band with four teenage friends from Minnesota that just moved to LA about two years ago?"

"Nice try," Riley said as he rolled her eyes. "Yes, besides you guys, it would probably have to be Yellowcard." She lifted her hand up to her face to rub her nose and quickly sniffed the flannel shirt.

"I saw that." Kendall said with a smile.

"Shut up," Riley replied, having the grace to look embarrassed as she quickly moved her arms back down to her sides. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see her blushing face.

Kendall held his hands up defensively as he continued laughing, "Ok, but you realize I'm never going to let this go, right?" He could feel relief moving through his whole body. Now he had a inkling that she at least felt the same way.

"I kind of figured," Riley said shortly. "Anyway, what do you want to be when you graduate?" She shrugged. "You know, after you graduate from the PalmWoods, if this whole music thing doesn't take off?" She stopped walking, prompting Kendall to stop as well and looked at him seriously. "I mean, besides wanting to be a professional hockey player."

Kendall tilted his head in thought. _I don't think that I've really thought about not being a hockey player before becoming a singer. Wow, that's a good question._ "Well," he replied, "I'm not really sure, I never thought about it for a while. But I guess I'd want to be a teacher."

"Intersting."

Fifteen questions later the two teens were completely unaware of the cold wind blowing, or the lights of houses nearby turning off as they walked through Riley's neighborhood to get back to her house.

"What was your best kiss?" Kendall asked.

Riley blushed and shook her head, "Ah, well, I'm not sure." She said after a moment. "I figured that the best kiss would be when you know you're in love, you know, the whole fireworks thing."

"Oh," Kendall nodded, feeling his heart sink to his feet. _So she didn't feel it when we kissed? She didn't feel anything at all?_

"What about you?" Riley asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. "What was your best kiss?"

"Oh," Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if he should go right out and say what he wanted to say. But one look at her face and he chickened out once again. "I don't know," he replied, "And for the same reason as you." He quickly jumped into the next question. "Ok, my last question," he said.

"And what would it be?" she asked.

"Remember when we were in Minnesota and we went through your phone?" He squeezed one eye shut as a look of clarity came over Riley's face. She looked at him hard. "Well, technically, we didn't get into your phone since we don't know your PIN, since Syd only knows your password." Riley nodded, urging him to continue. "We thought of almost everything, birthdates of your family, and everything else that would have to do with something that you would put as it." She nodded again. "What was it?"

Riley pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and moved through the security and password options with ease. "Whose birthdays did you try?" she asked, moving to stand next to him, letting him see the phone screen.

"Uh," Kendall thought for a moment. "Yours and Rhu's, Patrick's and Noah's, Sydney's, Ronan's, and Julius'." He replied and shrugged. "We couldn't think of anything besides that."

Riley pursed her lips for a moment before twisting her mouth to the side. She lifted her head and looked at Kendall. He looked down at her, waiting for her to say something. "Do the numbers 11 and 02 mean anything to you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kendall replied slowly. "It's my birthday." Riley turned her attention back to her phone and punched the numbers into it, turning it around and showing it to Kendall when it unlocked itself. "Your PIN to your phone is my birthday?" he asked quietly, staring at the phone.

"How do you think I never forgot when it is?" Riley turned her attention to her feet, suddenly very shy.

Kendall gave a gentle smile. "Let me ask another question to make it 21 questions." He said, getting her attention. She looked at him through the fringe of her hair. Kendall took a deep breath, and raked through his hair. "Do you like me as more than a friend?"

Riley was shocked, and it showed in her face as her blue eyes widened for a moment. Getting no response, Kendall then averted his gaze, feeling very stupid. He squeezed his eyes shut. Riley reached her hands over, and pulled his head so he had to look at her when he opened his eyes.

"And what if I said yes?" she asked quietly.

Kendall grinned widely, but immediately tried to suppress it. "Then I would kiss you," he replied.

Their lips were so close; there was no room for error. They closed the small gap slowly, closing their eyes only just before their lips met. He cupped his hand over her cheek, and pulled her closer. They finally pulled away, breathless. Both of them smiling shyly at each other.

"I still have one more question left," Riley said to her breathless companion.

"And what would that be?" Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"What are _you_ most afraid of?" Riley asked.

"Rejection," Kendall said simply.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I had thought about this deleted scene for a while and sporadically typed it all up for months and I now just finished it. I also wanted to shed a bit more light on their friendship/relationship with each other as they like to annoy each other, but then can be serious around each other at the same time. Anyway, like I said before this is a deleted scene from the last chapter of _Darkness Of My Past_ (right before the epilogue) how many people guessed what her phone password was? ;) I hope you guys liked it.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
